


The Viper and the Wolf

by CreativeWritingZone



Series: Witcher's and Bards [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eventual Smut, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Apologies, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion is Bad at Communicating, M/M, Slow Burn, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Witcher Jaskier | Dandelion, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeWritingZone/pseuds/CreativeWritingZone
Summary: After the Mountain, Jaskier returns to the tavern where Borch gave them the quest for the dragon. That's where he meets Letho and he gives him an offer that he accepts.Three years later, Jaskier and Geralt cross paths once again.[Basically, Jaskier willingly becomes a Witcher in order to forget his feelings for Geralt after what's said on the mountain top]
Relationships: Background Lambert/Eskel, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher's and Bards [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886776
Comments: 46
Kudos: 282





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know the Viper school isn't active but for the sake of this, let's say it is for now.

The words stung. As much as Jaskier didn’t want to admit it, he’d been cut deep by the harshness and the bluntness of his tone on the mountain. He tried not to cry, he tried his hardest not to during the whole walk back to the tavern where they were given the quest for the dragon. 

_ “How could I have been so naive, of course we weren’t friends,” _ he muttered to himself as he walked, pulling his lute more onto his back. He could sell his lute but it served as his only income source and a very generous gift from the king of elves. However it also served as a reminder of a love not returned, a two decade old friendship no longer existing or perhaps didn’t exist in the first place. 

He stepped into the tavern and gulped. The room began spinning as he stared at the table they’d sat at. His feeble flirting attempts falling on deaf ears in three directions. The two wonderful women that accompanied Borch and, Geralt, of course. His flirtations always fell on deaf ears when he had tried to show him any hint of interest. Jaskier shook his head, clearing his mind of the images reeling in his own mind and sat himself at a different table, with his back to that one table. As he ordered his ale, his lute felt uncomfortably heavy as the barmaid placed the tankard on the table. 

“You look like the weight of the world is on your shoulders,” a gruff voice spoke as a man sat opposite him. “Names Letho,” he continued as another tankard got placed on the table. Geralt had mentioned that name before but Jaskier couldn’t recall when. “Should I be worried the famed White Wolf is going to come out of nowhere and slit my throat?” he asked as he raised the tankard to his lips, taking three big gulps of the ale and sneering as he lowered the mug. 

“He won’t,” Jaskier replied, taking a mouthful of the ale and matching the sneer Letho had given it mere seconds ago. “Watered down,” he mumbled before setting it down. Letho chuckled as he watched him. 

“Sounds like there’s bad blood between you,” Letho stated while leaning back in his chair. “Many think my school has gone extinct but… there are a few left with the knowledge,” he hummed, tapping his chin a little. “Would you travel with me to the Tir Tochair mountains? I have a proposition for you,” he stated, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I thought the Vipers were wiped out,” Jaskier stated bluntly with a raised eyebrow, only making Letho chuckle. 

“That’s what we had you all think but we’re the only active school. My proposition is, I'm guessing you want to forget your feelings for Geralt. Join our school, become a brother. You won’t need him when we’re done with you,” Letho told him as he leant forward in his chair, his elbows resting on the table. Jaskier gulped a little as he watched him. The man read him far too easily. “You have the right figure to wield the fangs,” he hummed as he smirked more. “I’m here for three days. On the third morning, I will be in the stables with a horse. Join me if you wish,” Letho told him before standing, finishing the ale and walking out of the tavern. He likely had a contract to complete. 

_ “Three days,” _ Jaskier murmured as he looked at his coin purse. He needed to weigh up the pros and cons of this. He couldn’t be a bard, con. He would forget his feelings for Geralt, pro. He sighed and rubbed the side of his face for a moment. Two just things wouldn't be enough to help him decide. He needed to fully think on it, alone. He had enough in the way of coin for a two night stay, food included. Yes, Letho had given him a three day deadline and his coin gave him two days. He truly did need to think. 

* * *

  
  


“Well… that’s the list,” Jaskier mumbled as he looked at the paper in front of him. The sun had begun to peak over the mountains, the skies and clouds turning light shades of oranges and reds. “They’re even,” he sighed as he dropped his head to his desk. “Fuck it,” he growled as he stood up. He needed to find Letho, tell him he would go with him. He wanted a change. It didn’t take long for him to locate the other Witcher. He had sat himself in a dark corner, much like Geralt used to. Jaskier grunted, shutting his eyes tightly for a moment before walking over to him. “I made my choice,” 

“That was quick,” Letho said with a chuckle. “So, are you joining me?” he asked before smirking as Jaskier nodded. “Wonderful. Just in time too, I finished the hunt early,” he stated as he stood, picking up his blades as he did. Jaskier nodded silently and followed him out the door. He didn’t know how long it would take them to get to the school but it made him think how many truly thought the Viper’s extinct. Did Geralt know the school still produced Witchers every so often? He didn’t dwell on it too much, he needed to focus on the road ahead of them. 

“How long will it take for us to reach the school?” Jaskier asked as they got onto the horses. Letho looked at him and chuckled. 

“About a month,” he told him as he strapped his blades to his horse's saddle. Jaskier nodded silently as he gripped the reins in his hands. 

Jaskier spared a glance back to the mountain as they walked away. He needed to put Geralt behind him and following Letho offered a way of doing so, even if it meant he wouldn't survive. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad the first chapter did so well! I hope this is as good as the last!  
> I'm hoping to upload every day since I have little else to do and I'm really enjoying writing this!  
> Hope you enjoy!

The month it took to get to the school felt like it dragged on. He discovered Letho had been harder to get along with than Geralt. More silence and brooding, less talking and laughs. He started to miss Geralt, his gut churning at the mere thought of missing the same Witcher that ripped his heart in two. The school loomed in the distance and Jaskier gulped. The past month had given him a lot of time to think. He even forgave Geralt a few days into the trek, if he lived through what was about to happen to him he wanted to track him down and talk with him. 

He didn’t fully know the details of the trials but he did know pain would be involved and that only three in ten survived the ordeal. That detail scared him the most. 

It was a further three months of him being at the school when he was sent for the trials. The pain he went through was excruciating, a pain he’d never experienced before and never wanted to feel again. 

* * *

“I didn’t think you would make it at one point,” Letho teased as he slapped his back. Jaskier gave a simple chuckle with a half smile. His top two canines had become slightly longer and more pointed than normal, something he quite liked. His once blue eyes now a mix of yellow and green with slim pupils, much like a viper’s eye. 

“I have a knack for surviving,” Jaskier stated as he lifted a set of blades and spun them in his hands. “How long was I out?” he asked as he looked at Letho.

“Four weeks, so a month,” Letho informed him. Jaskier had noted the change in weather after he'd awoken. When he arrived at the school, the snow had only just begun to fall. Now, as he looked around, the trees were starting to show signs of new buds and the air had become crisper and fresher. 

“We’ve heard no word of Geralt either,” he added as he looked at Jaskier. He sighed and looked down at the silver blade in his hand. He expected as much. When Geralt didn’t want to be found, even Witcher’s would find it hard to track him down. 

“There has also been word of a Griffon close to the smiths village. Would be a good test of strength for you,” Letho said with a small smirk.  
  


“Trying to kill me off already?” Jaskier teased as he looked at him before nodding and sheathing the two blades on his back.

“I’ll settle it. Shouldn’t you get back on the road soon? Winter is nearly over after all,” he told Letho, who nodded and looked to the stables. 

“I will be leaving at first light. You will be here alone unless you think you’re ready to head out alone,” Letho warned him. Jaskier nodded quietly. They were indeed the only two left at the school and he never did well on his own. 

“I’ll head out once I’ve dispatched the Griffon,” he told him. Letho nodded and patted his back before going back inside. Jaskier sighed and ran his fingers over the snake pendant around his neck. He had a bigger respect for what Geralt had gone through. He knew there had been other mutagens involved for Geralt which must have hurt even more than the normal transformation. 

It took him an hour to prepare everything he needed and quickly do some extra research on Griffons. Jaskier took a deep breath and packed his potions into his backpack. He had yet to get himself a horse so foot would have to do. The only horse in the stables belonged to Letho, the second had been sold for coin the month he’d arrived. 

As he went toward the exit, he found the flier that had been nailed to the gate. An odd way to hire a Witcher but it proved effective clearly. Especially during the winter when they rarely left the keep.  
“Three hundred crowns for a single Griffon?” Jaskier mumbled as he tucked the flier into his pocket. “Seems a bit much but I’ll take it,” he said with a shrug before starting to walk to the location of the Griffon. 

By the time he made his way to the area, the sun had begun to set causing a chill to stir in the air. It didn’t bother him, not like it used to. He set camp and began sharpening his blades. He needed to aim for the heart then remove the head. Only way to remove the thread and provide proof that the beast had been slain. 

Before he could settle, a shrill cry echoed above him. The sound was enough to send smaller creatures scampering for shelter. Jaskier sighed as he stood from his log stump. Perhaps it would be done sooner than he thought. He looked to his satchel and retrieved two potions. One, a Griffon Decoction to aid his resistance and two, a black potion he had become all too familiar with while following Geralt on their travels. 

After downing the bitter Decoction, Jaskier grunted. He hated the initial sensation as the potion took effect. As his body adjusted, he eyed the black potion as he ran a thumb over the glass.  
“ _I’ll wait to take this until I’m close to the beast. I don’t want it running out on me,”_ he murmured to himself as he put the potion into a pocket on his belt. Perhaps he should have waited for the Griffon potion too. 

Another cry echoed above the canopy, a higher pitched than the last. That meant at least two. Perhaps he should have asked Letho to accompany him after all. Jaskier quickly shook the idea from his head, he relied on others too quickly. If he wished to become a successful Witcher, he needed to do things on his own. 

Slowly, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As he opened them again, his pupils were thinner. Around him, the world distorted and shifted. On the ground near his camp he found footprints, fresh ones. Only a few hours old headed for the clearing ahead of him. Picking up his blades, Jaskier began following the trail and soon the trees opened up to a large field with not two but six Griffons. Two adults, four young and they stood between him and a small smithing village on the other side of the grassland. 

“This complicates things,” Jaskier said with a sigh as he blinked a little, crouching in a bush to allow his vision to return to normal. He observed for a moment and watched as the two parent Griffon’s took flight toward the forest, most likely to hunt. This left the four young unattended. Jaskier kept watch on the young while he fumbled to find the black potion again, downing it quickly when he grasped it in his hand. 

“Let’s do this,” he mumbled before leaving the bush. He was nervous but he needed to do this. The village needed him to. 

It didn’t take the griffon’s to spot him, their wings rising as they let out a shriek. A warning or a distress call. Jaskier paused, making sure the older Griffon’s were nowhere close before springing into action. 

He targeted the youngest and smallest looking, rolling away from a swipe and slashing at the legs. The pained cry it gave echoed around making Jaskier grunt. He heard the adults in the distance. He had a few minutes before they all came back. Spinning his silver blade in his hand, he ran at a second griffon, sliding below it and driving his blade down his chest and to it’s stomach. As he stood, he watched the innards fall to the floor. This distracted him enough for the largest of the four to attack from behind, taking him in it’s mouth and throwing him to the side. 

Jaskier landed with a grunt, his shoulder warming with his own blood. That would scar later but he didn’t care. He looked up to see the last two young approaching him, the injured trying to stand and the cries of the adults getting closer. He took his bow from his back and quickly shot a silver arrow between the eyes of the injured griffon. That only left four. 

Taking a slow breath, he needed to relax. Panicking would not help him, only get him killed. Part of him wished for Geralt to materialise from nowhere to help but why would he? He’d made his view clear on their relationship. Jaskier growled a little as he clenched his hand around his blade. 

He gave a loud shout as he began running toward the largest. The sound he made gave the beasts enough pause for him to repeat his previous maneuver, sliding under the body and plunging his blade into the chest and dragging it down to the stomach. He turned and looked at the largest Griffon, baring his teeth in a silent growl as he watched it. 

Before he could launch another attack, the two adults appeared over the tree canopy. 

“Now the fun has just begun,” Jaskier said with a smirk as he spun his blade once again as the adults landed. “Time to move out, you’re not staying here,” he growled as he looked at the three. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the lack of detail surrounding the trials, I didn't want to have too much attention other than the short amount given. Mainly because I'm unsure of what happens myself and the Wiki only had so much information. 
> 
> I also apologise for any mistakes as this isn't Beta read!


	3. Chapter 3

Staring down the final three, the adrenaline slowly wore off and Jaskier began to realise his situation. He’d been lucky to survive this far.  
“Damn it, Letho where are you when I need you,” he panted as he backed up slowly. The pain in his shoulder had begun to creep to the foreground of his mind and panic started to set in.

Shaky hands began to trace the sign for Aard in the air, however in his panic he didn’t notice doing it backwards which sent him flying back against a tree. The force caused him to drop his blades.  
“Shit, shit, fuck, shit,” Jaskier hissed as he took a few breaths to stable himself once again. That had been a dumb mistake. How could he miss that he had been casting the sign backwards?  
“Two cracked ribs and a lot of bruising” he mumbled as he poked at his side before groaning and rubbing the back of his head.. Letho made everything look so easy when they trained and spared but this? Six Griffons? He didn’t know if he would survive this. He’d need a miracle. Or to get his damn signs right! That had been a rookie mistake, understandable for his position but not in a life or death situation. Mistakes like that would end with him dead before he could even start travelling again.

“If I survive this… I’m good for anything,” he said to thin air as he picked his swords up again, groaning in pain as he did. Why hadn’t the Griffon’s charged at him? He looked up slowly and watched as the adults nudged the three dead young. Were they mourning the loss of their children? Jaskier chewed on his lower lip as he tried to stand. His movements caused the remaining offspring to turn around and glare at him.

“Shit,” he whispered before diving away as the Griffon charged at him. This prompted the attention from the two older beasts. “Okay, I get it. You’re not happy with me,” he muttered, wincing as he stood up again. “Three against one. Is that really fair?” he asked with a raised eyebrow, flinching as all three beasts screeched at him. “Okay, okay. Point taken,” he grumbled before downing a swallow potion to aid in his body’s healing process.

“At least Letho will know where my body is when he comes and finds me,” he grumbled before taking a breath. “Bring it on you ugly bastards,” he shouted before running at the three. As one swiped at him, he jumped out the way. This caused the largest Griffon to hit the last of its young with it’s large claws. That gave Jaskier an idea. He started dodging and weaving around their attacks, making the three hit one another, weakening them in the process. He dove into a bush and collected himself, taking a few pained deep breaths as he watched his targets. Removing his bow again, he stilled his hand and cast Igni on the arrow, lighting it quickly. “Now you work,” he grumbled as he took aim with the bow.

He let the arrow loose, hitting between the eyes once more of the final young griffon. That left the, now very angry, adult griffons. He decided on the same tactic, dodging between attacks however he didn’t move quick enough. Claws slashed down into his chest, digging deep into his flesh which caused a loud cry of pain to leave Jaskier as he stumbled. His jaw clenched with a low growl coming from him as he looked up at the Griffons.

“Bastard,” he hissed before pulling his blades out and charging at the male Griffon. It swiped at him again but Jaskier dodged and stabbed its side with his silver blade. Keeping hold of the blade, he jumped from the ground and focused on the Aard sign, making sure it was the correct direction and used it against the second griffon charging at him. That gave him time to work his way onto the Griffon’s back.

Once he had stabilized himself, he paused. Now what? He had no plan. He gulped and looked around frantically for a moment and an idea popped to his head.  
“I hope this works,” he muttered before casting Axii on the head of the griffon. As the beast stilled, he turned it toward the female and jumped from it’s back while pulling his blade from its side. As the pair battled together, it gave him time to collect himself. He needed to do more training with his signs, they were clumsy. He could hear Letho criticising him already.

His head spun from the injury on his chest. He knew blood loss would become a problem soon. When the Axii ran out, he pulled his bow out and notched three arrows into it, leaving him with two in his quiver. The large male began charging at him and he let the arrows loose, all three hitting the mark in the mouth of the beast. His vision blurred as he stumbled, bracing himself on his bow.  
“It’s you or me,” he stated as he looked at the female. She seemed to simply observe him for a moment, both exhausted from the fight.

The panic had subsided for now, his technique improving the longer the fight went on however the open wounds on his left shoulder and across his chest were stopping him from performing properly, plus his potions had run out on him. No wonder he felt exhausted.

“Jaskier!” Letho’s voice called out, distracting the female griffon for a moment. Jaskier sluggishly turned his head to his brother's voice who pulled out his own sword and stood in front of Jaskier. “You took out five on your own? Didn’t even go to the village to ask around? What were you thinking?” Letho chastised as he eyed the griffon. “You could have been killed, in fact you’re damn close!” he hissed.

“M’perfectly fine,” Jaskier slurred as he tried to stand up, only stumbling on his feet. Letho looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Let’s do this together, I won’t take credit for your kills but I will help with this last leg,” he told him as he handed him another potion to give him a little extra stamina. Jaskier quickly downed it and picked up his blades again. “You go low, I go high,” he stated before running at the griffon. Jaskier followed clumsily but pulled off the maneuver, somehow managing to slice through the leg of the griffon and watching as it toppled to the ground.

Letho used the opportunity to slice through the wing of the beast while shouting for Jaskier to remove the head. His voice echoed a little as Jaskier stumbled but he quickly did as he had been instructed and removed the beasts head. Letho jumped down from the body and made his way over to Jaskier, holding him up.  
“You are not ready to leave the school yet,” he told him before sighing. He needed a healer. Letho sat Jaskier against a tree before collecting the six heads and putting them on his horse. When they’d been secured, he lifted Jaskier onto his horse and took hold of the reins. “Let’s get you fixed up first,” he told him before walking toward the village. He hoped the smithing village had a healer.

“Hold on Jaskier,” Letho muttered as he looked at the younger man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this cleared up the sign queries. Thank you for the feedback, it's been so helpful! Please continue to give any tips, I welcome them! I intended this fight to be a learning curve for Jaskier. I also apologise if my wiritng combat is bad, it's one of my weaknesses.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late to upload today! Sorry! I was with a family friend introducing my dog to her parents. It's been a good day.  
> Anway, here is the chapter!

Jaskier grunted as he fluttered his eyes open. What happened? His chest felt tight. Slowly, he looked to his chest and noticed the bandages which explained the tightness he felt. His memory began to come back to him and then he remembered his gear. A glance around the room relaxed him when he saw them propped against against a chair. 

“Glad to see you awake again. Careful with those bandages,” Letho spoke up. Jaskier jumped and frowned as he looked at him. Shouldn’t he be out on the Path again? “It was a rough two weeks but it’s good to see you pulled through. I thought the fever wouldn’t break,” he said quietly as he sat beside his bed. “How do you feel?” he asked as he passed a water skin to Jaskier who quickly gulped it down. 

“Painful,” he mumbled, earning a chuckle from Letho. “I wasn’t ready to go out alone,” he admitted quietly. He hated that admission but it needed to be said. Letho nodded as he looked at him, his expression serious. 

“That is why I stayed. I am going to train you properly, teach you the correct casting and how to make them last more than a few seconds,” he told him before looking at one of his dressers. “I’ll let you rest again, Griffon Slayer,” Letho said with a small smirk as he went to the door.   
  
“Griffon Slayer?” Jaskier asked as he tried to sit up, wincing from the pain before leaning against the headboard as he watched Letho. “Is that what you’re calling me now?” he asked as he looked at the dresser, noticing the coin that had been set there. 

“It’s the name the villagers gave you for killing the six griffons on your own,” he told him before leaving the room. On his own… that echoed in Jaskier’s head. He hadn’t been alone though, Letho helped him kill the last one. Had Letho not said anything about helping? Jaskier smiled a little as he picked up a book from his dresser. 

“Of course it's a book on signs,” he muttered with a chuckle before starting to read. If Letho planned on teaching him more about signs, he needed to do his research. 

* * *

It took a further month for his injury to heal fully. Both on his shoulder and his chest. The red, torn skin replaced with raised, white scarring. Letho had told him every scar tells a story and akin to trophies to some witchers. 

“Geralt never spoke of his,” Jaskier said one day as he focused on casting the Quen sign. The shield around him flickered as his mind drifted to the wolf, their time together. The grunt that came from Letho brought him back to the present. 

“Why do you keep thinking of that bastard? For years he ignored you, shouted at you, put you down,” he said quietly. Jaskier knew what that meant. Quiet anger. The young witcher gulped as he looked down. 

“He’s my friend,” he said softly before looking back up at Letho who simply crossed his arms with a raised eyebrow. 

“Friends don’t ignore friends. Friends don’t blame friends for things that go wrong in their life just because they were the closest body to them,” Letho stated, watching as Jaskier shrunk into himself. “Do you think Geralt would have stayed at your side? Tended to your wounds day and night while fighting your temperature?” he asked as he stepped close, his voice softening as he set his hand on Jaskier’s shoulder. 

“He… might have,” he said quietly. Would he though? Jaskier gulped and looked down, realising how right Letho really was. His fists clenched into balls, the leather gloves squeaking as the material rubbed against itself. “No, you’re right. He wouldn’t,” he mumbled as he looked up at Letho. “You’re a brother. You are a friend, someone I can trust and confide in,” he stated. Letho smiled and nodded as he squeezed his shoulder once more. 

“All the Viper’s are your brothers now. We are your friends, your family. You can rely on us to help you when you need it,” Letho told him with a soft smile as he stepped back. “Now try that shield again. Focus your mind,” he told him and Jaskier complied, taking a deep breath. He began to suppress his thoughts of Geralt, the memories they shared. 

“Like this?” he asked and Letho smiled, nodding to him. The shield held strong around his body. “Okay, hit me,” he said as he braced himself, holding his blades in his hands. Letho nodded and took a swing at Jaskier. As his blade made contact with Jaskier’s body, the shield exploded out and sent a blast toward Letho who shouted for Jaskier to use Aard. When he did, Letho’s sword flew from his hand and stuck in the training dummies behind them. 

“You’re getting better,” Letho told him as he picked his sword up with a small chuckle. “When you’re not panicking and being self destructively stupid you’re able to plan your movements properly and calmly,” he told him, tapping their swords together to start the new sparing match. 

As the evening rolled in, Jaskier sat himself on the walls of the keep. He watched the sky with a fond smile and his lute in his hands while he strummed quietly. He missed playing and he figured he would need to give it up since becoming a Witcher. 

“You know, a bard Witcher is something the world has never seen before,” Letho spoke as he walked over to him, holding out a bowl of stew. Jaskier smiled and took it carefully, starting to eat. “You’re going to need to train every day, Jask,” he told him. 

“I know. I’m nowhere near ready to go out on my own,” he told him as he ate. Letho nodded and patted his shoulder while taking a bite of his own food as well. "I think I'll still carry my lute too, when I am able to leave. I think I'd miss singing too much,"

“For as long as it takes, I’ll be here to help you train,” Letho told him with a smile. "Perhaps you could write some songs of your own adventures," he suggested before going back inside. Jaskier smiled to himself for a moment before going back to playing and singing softly to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Two years passed by quickly for the two Viper's. Their days being filled with sign and sword training to prepare Jaskier to leave. 

"Today marks two years to the day that you took on those Griffons," Letho said as he set a flagon of ale down beside Jaskier. "With the training you've done, I would say you are now ready to leave without issue when spring fully comes in," he said as he sat at the table. 

"Now that I'm not throwing myself back against trees with Aard," Jaskier said with a laugh as he dipped from the ale. He had visited the smithing village after his wounds had healed to thank the healer for helping him. Many people left various tributes at their gates such as food, coin, salves and oils. Both Vipers had been thankful for that and their donations kept them fed and healthy through those two years. 

“I’ll be leaving in the morning,” Letho told him as he stood up. “I suggest you do too,” he added as he squeezed his shoulder. Jaskier nodded and downed the rest of his drink. 

“I’ll see you in the Winter then, shall I?” Jaskier asked with a smile, bringing Letho in for a gentle hug. The older Witcher laughed and patted his back gently. 

“Or on the road. We may yet cross paths,” he said with a chuckle. Jaskier smiled and nodded as he held him a while longer. 

“I hope we do, brother,” he told him before stretching and yawning. “Well, I should be heading to bed then. You have a horse to take you, I have my legs,” he said with a laugh, making Letho laugh as well. 

“I wish you the best, Jaskier. Stay out of trouble,” he told him before leaving the dining hall, leaving Jaskier alone with his thoughts.  _ Stay out of trouble.  _ That only meant avoiding a certain wolf witcher. Jaskier knew to stay away, Letho had lectured him many times over the rivalry between the schools, that if Geralt had any ounce of friendship toward Jaskier it would be diminished the second he found out what Jaskier had become. 

He’d cried that night, Letho softening his tone to tell him he no longer needed a man who always put him down, never gave him a second glance or even let him ride his horse or got him one and made him walk the entire time. It took him a while but Jaskier slowly accepted the friendship had been majorly one sided, he feelings never returned or even acknowledged. He came to terms with his naive nature around Geralt. However it never stopped him wondering about Geralt. What he’d been doing? Had he found Ciri? Questions that would go unanswered. 

After reminiscing about the past and wondering what could have been between him and the other witcher, Jaskier went up to his room and settled to sleep. He would only allow fleeting thoughts through his head, any more and it would plague him for days thinking on ‘what if’s and ‘what could have been’s. Thoughts what would have kept him up all night. He closed his eyes and began thinking of where he could start his new adventure. 

* * *

Two days later, Jaskier’s journey on the path had started, happily walking with his pack on his back, blades in their sheaths and his lute behind them. He hummed ‘Toss a Coin’ to himself, smiling at the relevance it now held to him. If he’d been told he would end up a Witcher himself decades ago, he would have laughed in the person’s face. He’d come to love his newfound powers and abilities.

He’d explored them all, the speed when he ran felt amazing. Never had he felt such a breeze in his hair and the stamina that went with it? He loved it. He loved that he could hear his fingers against the strings on his lute, the flapping of a bird's wing when it flew above him. He could catch a small bug from the air without any effort. 

Letho had been amused when he saw him that first day. He’d been jumping between different posts, testing his balance and reaction times. Letho challenged him to do it blindfolded a few days later. That had been the month following his recovery and still curious as to what his abilities could do. 

* * *

As he approached the village on the fourth day, he took a small breath. This would be the first village outside of the school that he’d encounter. The smithing village had been used to the presence of the Witcher’s but outside the reach of the school? He’d seen the scrutiny in people’s eyes when travelling with Geralt. He hoped a singing Witcher would prove a good strategy. 

His first call would be to the notice board in front of the tavern. He needed to know if there were any contracts he could take to get a small amount of coin. He could hear whispers around him, some calling him the Griffon Slayer others whispering about him being a new Witcher. Children were ushered into homes, men picked up weapons as he walked by. Jaskier gulped a little as he read over the notices. Missing wife, a call for a Witcher. Jaskier pulled it from the board and made his way into the Inn. 

“Hello traveler- Oh!” the barmaid gasped as she looked at Jaskier, locking eyes with him. However, when he smiled she seemed to relax. 

“Hello, my dear. Is there a room I could possibly rent out for the night?” he asked with a smile as he looked at her. She looked to the woman behind the bar who nodded to him. He could smell the nerves on the woman in front of him but the woman behind the bar had no scent change. Jaskier internally cringed as he walked in further. Of all the things he could do, smelling people had to be the one he disliked the most. He found it creepy. What if people didn’t want him smelling them? Yes, the skill couldn’t be helped but that didn’t stop him not liking it. 

“Ah, Witcher! We do have a room. Number twelve,” the barmaid said with a smile as she handed him the key. Jaskier smiled once more, further aiding the maid to relax in his presence. He handed her the coin and quickly made his way upstairs and into the room. 

He couldn’t help the smile that came to his lips when he looked at the room. A simple bed with a single slim pillow, thin sheets, a single table below the window with tattered and torn curtains, a large tub in a small nook with a bucket beside it. Just how he remembered. He flopped down on the bed with a happy sigh. As he lay there, he lifted the contract above him and read over the paper. 

“Missing love, unloyal spouse, illegitimate children,” he murmured to himself before sighing. “Sounds like the husband killed the wife and claimed she’d been taken,” he stated as he sat up. As he did, a scent wafted from the paper. “What the…” he murmured before sniffing it again. That scent… it held a familiarity to him but he couldn’t place it. “So, the tailor on the edge of town,” he said as he picked up his blades and potions. 

He waved to the woman behind the bar with a smile as he left and made his way to the tailors house. The scent outside nearly made him stumble back. There was a pungent stench of blood, wet dog and alcohol. The wet dog worried him, his mind screaming werewolf but he ignored it. Letho had taught him to never jump to conclusions and that jumping to conclusions without the necessary information meant death. A harsh lesson he’d learned when he came across the griffon family. 

“Ah! You must be the Witcher, come in. Come in,” the tailor spoke suddenly, not giving Jaskier the chance to even knock the door. 

“Hmm,” he grunted before blinking a little from the noise he made and slowly lowering his hand. Perhaps those grunts were a normal Witcher trait then. He walked inside and looked around. Clothing had been torn, pots spilled and broken across the floor. The tailor had a wound on his arm that had been poorly bandaged and gotten infected. Jaskier had managed to gather all that with a single glance. 

“You already started investigating,” the tailor said with a chuckle as he sat himself down. The wince he gave didn’t escape Jaskier’s notice. He pulled a salve from his belt and handed it to the man. “What’s this for?” he asked as he watched the Witcher in front of him. 

“For the infection,” Jaskier told him. The man smiled a little and nodded with a quiet thank you. Jaskier got to searching the room for any sign of the missing woman. The clothing he saw that had been torn belonged to the man's partner. There were claw marks on the walls.  _ Only two days old,  _ he noted as he ran his fingers against the splintered wood. 

“I don’t know what happened. We were talking and suddenly she just… growled at me. Before I knew it she had become this beast like a wolf but like a man,” the tailor explained as he dabbed the salve onto his wound. Jaskier walked over to the man and looked over the wound carefully. 

“No major muscle damage. With the salve it will heal in a week,” he said as he looked at him with a small smile. The tailor grinned a little before looking down. “Our child ran from the house. I’ve not seen her since,” he said as he hugged a small doll to his chest. Jaskier watched carefully. 

“Is there anywhere she may have gone?” he asked as he looked at the tailor. He nodded and looked at the doll. 

“Her grandmother, my mother,” he whispered. “She lives just beyond the tavern. I should see them… I’ll go now,” he said as he stood up. “Carla… she went north,” he said hurriedly before leaving. Jaskier blinked a little when the man ran out of the house suddenly but he shrugged and looked to the window. The claw marks continued there. 

Coating his steel sword in wolfsbane oil he began following the scent trail to a cave outside the village. He paused for a moment and silently prayed that this hunt would be quick. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another late upload today. I need to keep on top of these. I'm aiming for one a day, hopefully I can keep that up! Anyway! Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

As he walked into the cave, Jaskier wrinkled his nose. The smell of stale, old blood filling his nostrils. From the back of the cave, a scream like cry echoed and bounced off the walls. Normally that sound would have sent him running for the hills or behind the nearest Witcher. He clenched his jaw and grunted, he couldn’t think about Geralt right now that would get him killed. 

“Stay away!” a female voice called out to him. The air was sour, fear hanging off her as he approached. “Stay away, I’ll kill you come nightfall!” she warned, holding a hand out to try and keep him at bay. Her eyes went to his armour, his medallion, his swords. “A Witcher… the fates have blessed me,” she whispered before dropping to her knees, opening her arms and waiting. 

“You… You’re… I can’t,” Jaskier suddenly said, backing up a little.  _ You need to. You’re a Witcher, she’s a werewolf. A monster  _ he reminded himself, shaking his head a little. She looked at him, confusion plastering her face. 

“I’m a monster, you kill monsters… I could have killed the man I love… my child,” she whispered, tears dripping onto her cheeks. She felt remorseful for it? Jaskier didn’t understand. “I’ve never been unfaithful. I was taken and turned into this…” she whispered as she looked at her hands. 

“Someone did this to you?” Jaskier asked softly and she nodded, resting her hands in her lap as he approached her. “Who was it?” he asked and she shrugged. 

“I never saw their face,” she told him as she looked up at him. “I was blindfolded, dragged through the woods to this cave,” she explained before looking at Jaskier’s sword that he’d lowered to his side. With quick movements, she snatched the silver blade and plunged it into her stomach. 

“Wait!” Jaskier cried out, trying to get the sword before she could harm herself but even with his heightened reactions, he hadn’t been fast enough. He caught the woman before she fell to the floor, carefully removing the blade from her body.    
  
“Take him this letter… and my necklace…” she whispered, coughing on the blood building in her mouth. “Tell him I’m sorry and to find another to love him as I did, to love our child like her own,” she whispered weakly before letting out her final breath, her body going heavy in Jaskier’s grip. Jaskier gripped her tightly, holding her as if she’d disappear. 

After a few moments Jaskier stood and took her necklace from around her neck, gripping onto it as he held the letter. He knew then that Werewolves would be difficult monsters for him knowing they had a human side too. His heart ached as he picked up his sword and cleaned it on a patch of moss. He glanced back at her once more before making his way out of the cave and back to the small town. Where had the tailor said his mother lived? 

Jaskier looked around and asked around before making his way to the door, knocking it gently. The tailor opened the door quickly, smiling eagerly but his expression fell upon seeing Jaskier’s. 

“I tried… She… took my blade and…” Jaskier stammered, freezing a little when the tailor set a hand on his shoulder with a caring smile. 

“I understand. Thank you for trying,” he said before looking at the note and necklace, accepting them when Jaskier handed them to him. He read the letter, tears building in his eyes and a quiet sob leaving him as he hugged the necklace to his chest. “She loved me until the end,” he whispered. 

“She said she wanted you to find someone to love you as she did and to love your daughter as their own,” Jaskier whispered and the tailor nodded, muttering something about it sounding like her. Jaskier didn’t take payment for that contract. He didn’t have the heart to but the tailor insisted he have something in return, the whole village insisted apparently. 

The tailor led Jaskier to the centre of the village along with his mother and his daughter. He learned that the tailor’s mother was the village elder. However the biggest shock for him came when a large black and white horse came from the stables. It stood a head higher than Roach, he noted. 

“As thanks, for helping my son,” the tailor's mother spoke as she stood beside him. Jaskier’s jaw dropped as the stable hand led the horse toward him. “This stallion has too much energy for our village. He is unhappy here, he loves to run and can gallop long distances,” she explained as she ran a hand down the white stripe on the horses nose. His body was black but his nose, mane, tail and his feet were white. 

“He’s beautiful,” Jaskier whispered as he reached out too, smiling as the horse pressed his nose to his hand. “Are you sure?” he asked as he looked at the elder, who nodded with a smile. “So… ready to join me on adventures?” he asked the horse, who snorted happily and nudged his chest with his nose. Jaskier laughed and ran his hand down his nose gently. “I’ll take good care of you,” he whispered before smiling as he stepped back. 

“Tonight, we feast in your honour. You will always be welcome here,” the elderly woman said, causing cheers to erupt from the crowd around them. Jaskier couldn’t believe his ears but he smiled, thanking her. He looked to the tailor who nodded to him with a gentle smile. “Your supplies will be filled by tomorrow and I’m sure my son will craft you some more armour. Our blacksmith can sharpen your blades, provide arrows,” she explained as she pointed them out. 

“I… Don’t know how to thank you,” he said quietly, his words being waved off by the elder as she guided him back to the inn. 

“We don’t get many Witcher’s with hearts as kind as yours,” she explained with a smile. “The fact you didn’t accept payment speaks volumes as to who you are,” she told him before patting his back. “Get yourself ready. We await your arrival for the celebrations,” she said before returning to the rest of the town. 

Jaskier smiled a little as he walked into the tavern. A cheer erupted when he walked in, making his cheeks tint red with a blush. He’d never experienced a Witcher so celebrated. However there were many villages out there that would be very different to the one he had stopped in. He went into his room and looked at his lute. Perhaps… He grinned and picked up the lute. He needed to replace some of the strings but he didn’t care. He removed his jacket, leaving him in his black undershirt. He tucked it into his pants and smiled. 

He washed his face, ridding the dirt from his face. He ruffled his hair a little and made his way back outside. The tailor waved him over to a table and he happily sat beside him.

The feast lasted all night, Jaskier playing his lute and singing for them all. By the time he fell onto his bed at the inn, he was full and happy. He hoped the experience would be the same at the other villages or towns. 

When morning came, Jaskier groaned. The sun shone perfectly onto his face to rouse him from his slumber earlier than he wanted. Slowly, he sat up and rubbed the side of his face. He needed to get back on the road as well as name the horse that was nicely gifted to him the previous night. 

Once he’d washed his face, collected his new armour and newly sharpened his weapons that had been left by his door. He waved to the barmaid and made his way to the stables, smiling when the stallion he’d been gifted poked his head over the stall door to greet him. 

“I need to give you a name, you know,” he said with a smile as he ran his hand over his nose gently. “Hm… How’s Titan?” he asked with a smile, laughing as the horse blew hot air out of his nostrils, messing his hair. “Titan it is,” he said with a laugh as he hugged the horse gently. 

Jaskier smiled as he set the saddle on his back gently, putting his reins over his head before climbing into the saddle. With a gentle kick of his heels, Titan made his way out of the stables and back onto the roads at a steady trot. 

“We’re going to make a great team, Titan. I just know it,” he said with a grin as he patted the horse's neck. “Let’s see how fast you can go,” he said as he urged him into a gallop and Jaskier laughed happily as he ran. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for having so many time skips in this but the next chapter will have the last promise, I swear! Anyway! Another late upload but that's because I haven't felt too well today. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Jaskier finally has his own horse! For reference, Titan is a shire horse!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double upload? Yep. Double upload! Mainly because I don't know if I'll be able to tomorrow but anyway! An old friend comes back in this chapter! Enjoy!

Another year passed quickly. Jaskier and Titan’s bond became unbreakable. His company kept Jaskier sane on his travels. 

“We’ll stop soon, don’t you worry,” Jaskier said as he patted Titan’s neck gently. Titan grunted as he flicked his ears. “I’ll find you some fresh apples, I promise,” he told him. “Letho will kill me for not going back this winter but he’d understand… right?” he asked before pulling Titan to a stop. “What if… he thinks I’m dead? Shit, I should have gone back! Why didn’t you make me go back?” he asked as he looked at Titan, who simply snorted again and reared slightly to shut Jaskier up. “Right, right. I’m a grown man, I can do what I like,” he said with a small chuckle. 

They continued further on, coming to an abandoned house through a clearing. Jaskier frowned as he looked up at the crumbled tower. Memories flashed into his mind, purple eyes lingering over him while muttering something. Yennefer. Jaskier gulped as he looked up at the tower. How had he travelled so far north and not noticed? 

“Come on, let's go another- Hey! Where are you going?” Jaskier grunted as Titan began walking on his own. He rounded a corner to a small house with smoke coming from the chimney. Jaskier carefully dismounted Titan and pulled his steel blade from his saddle bag. “Stay here,” he told him before tying him to a tree and making his way to the door. A familiar scent filled his nose. “No way,” he grumbled before pushing the door open. 

“Do simple manors not exist-- Jaskier!” Yennefer exclaimed as she turned to look at him. Jaskier watched her with a raised eyebrow. “That’s two witcher’s I’ve now met in my lifetime,” she groaned as she sat on a chair. “You’re not going to make my existence excruciatingly painful are you?” she asked as she looked at him. 

“Depends. Why are you here? Thought you liked big palaces with fancy… plates or whatever it is you leech from,” Jaskier grumbled as he leant against a wall. Yennefer gave a soft chuckle as she stood up. 

“I’m healing, if you care to believe that,” she stated. “Geralt and I broke the wish the Djinn made on us. I’ve not been the same since,” she said with a shrug. 

“You’re telling me this because? Last I checked you didn’t like me,” Jaskier stated as he sheathed his blade on his belt. Yennefer looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Did I ever say I didn’t like you?” she asked before shaking her head. “I liked that you would give as good as you’d get with me. You weren’t afraid to speak your mind and you were oh so creative with your insults,” she told him before smiling a little. “Anyway, after the link was broken, old injuries seemed to sneak up on me. I’ve been here for a few months now just… resting,” she explained with a shrug. 

“Why didn’t you go back to Tissaia? Surely she could have helped rather than you get through… you know what, forget that thought. You’re Yennefer, you don’t need help,” Jaskier mumbled as he began to pace the floor. 

“What happened to you anyway? Last I knew you had blue eyes and didn’t brood,” she spoke as she watched Jaskier. “Did you willingly go to a Witcher school?” She asked as she stood to stop him pacing. 

“As a matter of fact, I did and I’ve felt better for it these last three years,” he told her as he crossed his arms over his chest. Yennefer raised a slender eyebrow and smirked when Jaskier caved. “Okay, the first few months I nearly died but after those events then,” he grumbled. “Is this how Geralt’s medallion acted around you. The thing hasn’t stopped vibrating since I stepped in here,” he grumbled as he lifted the snake pendant from his chest. 

“A Viper? Fitting for you,” she commented as she stepped close to inspect the medallion. “I suppose you’ll be leaving soon,” she asked with a raised eyebrow. “You’re very far North, almost in Wolf territory,” she said with a smirk. 

“Am I? I never noticed,” Jaskier grumbled as he took a step back. “Look, as long as I avoid Geralt I’ll be fine,” he told her and she just rolled her eyes. 

“He’ll either find you or you’ll find him. You always do. It’s an irritable thing destiny likes to do,” Yennefer told him as she picked up a few potions before handing them to him. When he didn’t take them, she sighed. “You may think I don’t like you but there’s something to you that’s endearing. If you get into any trouble you can’t get out of, use this potion. It will act like a tracking beacon for me and I’ll help you out,” she told him. 

“These three years have done strange things to you,” Jaskier told her as he took the potion. “But thank you, Yennefer,” he told her with a soft smile. It felt weird to be friendly with her but he could get used to it.

“Before you go, at least feed your horse,” she added as she motioned out the window. Jaskier groaned as he saw Titan trying to reach the apples in the tree he’d been tied to. 

“He eats anything,” Jaskier groaned. “I wish those villagers told me a year ago that he has an appetite that is never satisfied,” he grumbled, making Yennefer laugh. 

“Get him some apples down and rest a while. I’m making rabbit stew,” she told him as she pointed to the pot. Jaskier smiled a little and nodded before going out to Titan. 

“You knew she was here,” he whispered to the horse as he petted his nose gently. Titan moved his head in a nod like movement. “At least she’s not Geralt,” he hummed before getting a few apples down from the tree and setting them in a pile in front of Titan. “We may be here all night,” he told him. Titan just flicked his ears and began eating. “You… are clearly okay with it,” he grumbled before getting the rest of his things and making his way back inside. 

“You talk to him like a certain other Witcher to his horse,” Yennefer noted, motioning for Jaskier to sit. Jaskier grumbled as he sat down. 

“Geralt is a bastard who cares for no one but himself,” Jaskier stated, catching Yennefer off guard. She looked at him with yet another raised eyebrow. 

“As much as I longed to hear someone agree with me, that is the furthest from the truth,” she told him as she stirred the pot. Jaskier looked at her with his own raised eyebrow this time. “Don’t get me wrong, he is a bastard but he cared about you more than you noticed,” she explained as she put some food into a bowl for Jaskier. 

“Name one time,” he grumbled, thanking her quietly as he took the food. If he couldn’t see if, why would Yennefer? Geralt never did anything nice for him, Letho had taught him that. 

“Lets see,” she mused for a moment, sitting on the wooden bed. “There was the time with the king of elves. He could have easily traded his life for yours but he got you both out and got you a new lute, which you still carry today,” she told him, pointing to the lute at his feet. Jaskier grunted and continued eating his food. “When we first met. He came to me to save you. He could have left you choking on your own blood and you should have seen his face. The man looked beside himself with worry,” she told him. 

“Okay, twice in two decades,” Jaskier told her while rolling his eyes. _Geralt never cared. He saved me to save himself the guilt_ he told himself. 

“He attended the party in Cintra at your request because you needed his help, saved you from the nobles that kept thinking you had bedded their wives… the list goes on,” Yennefer continued. “Geralt isn’t the best in the way of words but his actions are what speak for him,” she told him. Jaskier paused then, looking at his bowl as a memory began to flash into his head. 

_It had been a cold night, with winter fast approaching them. The fire had been dying for hours and Jaskier didn’t have his blanket, he’d misplaced it at the last inn. Geralt had placed himself on evening watch, sitting not too far from Jaskier who had placed his bedroll by the fire. The bedroll Geralt had bought him from the coin he’d received after a hunt._

_“You’re shivering,” Geralt’s voice spoke, breaking the silence. Jaskier ignored him, curling more into a ball to keep himself warm. He heard Geralt sigh and move to his bag that he’d left by Roach. A few moments later Jaskier felt something placed around him, a blanket. Geralt’s blanket. Jaskier closed his eyes and pulled the blanket further around him with a muttered thank you. Geralt just grunted and sat back against the tree he’d been leaning against._

“Earth to Jaskier,” Yennefer’s voice called, breaking him from his thoughts. “There you are,” she said as he looked up at her. “As I was saying. Geralt is a man of very few words, unlike his brothers Eskel and Lambert. He uses actions to speak for him,” she said. Jaskier stayed quiet as he looked at the bowl in his hands. When had he finished the food? He blinked a little and looked at Yennefer. 

“But Letho said…” he said quietly. Now he felt conflicted. Letho, his brother, had opened his eyes to how badly Geralt had treated him yet Yennefer said something utterly different and had made him see that too. 

“Find him yourself, ask him. Demand answers from the brute,” Yennefer stated as she set her empty bowl down and taking Jaskier’s. “He’s in a village east of here, from what I heard. I’m sure he would love to hear the tale of the famed Griffon Slayer,” she said with a smirk. 

“You… How did you know about that?” Jaskier asked as he watched her. She then smirked and laughed quietly. 

“Word travels. A new Witcher with a charismatic smile, loves people and sings,” she told him. “Not many Witchers have that list of traits,” she told him, setting a hand on his shoulder. “He came to me about it three weeks ago,” she said with a small shrug. Jaskier sighed and rubbed the side of his face. Three years without even thinking of Geralt and now he had become the most prominent thing in his mind. 

“I’ll think about it,” Jaskier grumbled as he stood. Yennefer pointed to the spare bed behind a wall. “Sleep well, Yennefer,” he told her. “Thank you for the stew,” he said quietly before heading to the room. 

Meeting with Yennefer had thrown his thoughts out of balance and now he didn’t know what way to turn. After removing his armour and glancing out the window to check on Titan, he lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He hoped things would be clearer in the morning. 


	8. Chapter 8

Jaskier experienced a restless night that night, unable to sleep without being plagued by dreams. He awoke when the moon was directly above the hut and made his way to the window, looking up at the skies. Both Letho and Yennefer were right about Geralt. Yes, he had been an utter dick to him but the care had been present in some actions. 

His mind felt at war with itself. Part of his mind wanting to believe Yennefer but the other part believing Letho. He groaned and flopped back on the bed, staring at the ceiling again. His hope of things being clearer diminishing as the hours passed. He eventually fell asleep two hours before sunrise. His sleep didn’t last long, being woken by a loud banging on the door of Yennefer’s hut. 

Jaskier fluttered his eyes open to a familiar voice speaking with Yennefer, a deep and gruff, monotone voice. Jaskier gulped as he sat up on the bed. Geralt. So he knew where Yennefer had been residing. He tried to listen in, an argument first then an exchange of friendly words. A name mentioned, Ciri. So he found her. Good, that must have been one stress lifted from his shoulders. 

As time passed, the conversation died down and Jaskier heard the sound of retreating hooves. 

“You can come out now, he’s gone,” Yennefer spoke up, sounding exasperated as she watched him leave the room. “You’re as thick headed as he is,” she stated bluntly as she offered a mug of water to Jaskier. 

“Where is he going?” Jaskier asked as he took the mug, thanking her as he did. Yennefer watched for a moment before rolling her eyes.   
  
“East, he’s going east,” she told him and Jaskier nodded, downing the water he’d been given.   
  
“Then I’m going West,” he stated as he set the mug down. Yennefer groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“Men,” she mumbled, smirking to herself. She knew Geralt planned to go West and Jaskier predictably decided to go the other way. She meant no harm, just a nudge toward one another. “Here, I made a pack of fruits, bread and jam. Take it with you for when you can’t get to an inn,” she told him as she held the bag out for him. 

“I hope it’s not poisoned,” he said with a smirk as he took them. “Thank you, Yennefer,” he said gently as he looked at her. She just shrugged and smirked at him. 

“Don’t be a stranger,” she told him as he left. Once outside, he let out a soft sigh as he walked over to Titan. 

“Someone gorged last night,” Jaskier teased as he ran a hand down his neck. “Ready to get back on the road?” he asked, chuckling as Titan snorted and stood up. “I’m sorry I didn’t take your saddle off last night,” he said gently as he looked at the saddle. “Let’s hurry to the next town, yes?” he suggested as he attached the new supplies to the saddle bags and mounted up. 

* * *

It took three days for Jaskier to arrive at the next town. He could already hear whispers of another Witcher coming through the day before. It didn’t take him long to notice Yennefer had sent him on the same trail as Geralt, something he wanted to strangle her for. He wanted to avoid the wolf as much as he could. 

Over the three days, he had enough time to think about what she said. Yes, Geralt spoke with actions and not words but when he did use his words, they were always painful and spiteful, right from the start. Jaskier tightened his grip on the reins with a growl, he didn’t want to forgive Geralt, he didn’t miss him, his scent hadn’t been driving him crazy for the past few days. A statement he had to repeat himself multiple times over. 

He felt sorry for Titan, the poor horse had to deal with him ranting over and over, arguing with himself constantly. However the horse did seem to like it when he sang. He would stop eating and watch him.

“No! You don’t understand! I’m asking for the Griffon Slayer!” a voice spoke nearby, bringing Jaskier out of his thoughts. People had specific contracts for him this far north? He smirked a little, pride bubbling up in his chest. His name had travelled. However, the gruff voice of the reply made his stomach drop. The poor man was arguing with Geralt. 

“I am a Witcher who is perfectly capable of doing the job. You are killing more people than you are saving by asking for a Witcher who may not show his face, old man,” Geralt growled as he looked at the farmer. He couldn’t understand the sudden requirement for certain Witchers. Jaskier smirked as he set Titan into the stables, unable to stop himself from greeting Roach. 

“Miss me?” he said gently to the chestnut mare as he ran a hand down her nose. He chuckled as she nuzzled his chest. “Apparently so, can’t be said for the brute you carry around,” he hummed as he scratched behind her ear. “I should get him out of that trouble huh? Doesn’t mean I forgive him but I won’t let a farmer get punched,” he said with a laugh as he handed them both an apple before leaving. 

“You’re not listening! Only the Griffon slayer can kill this beast!” the farmer stammered. Jaskier truly felt sorry for the man, having to try and argue against Geralt, the thick headed brick wall in front of him. Jaskier bit his lip and leant himself against the edge of the building, seeing Geralt tensing as he saw he had been getting nowhere.

“Griffon Slayer you say? Well, you may be in luck,” he said, ignoring Geralt when he turned around and froze in place, as if he’d seen a ghost. The farmer rushed to him, babbling thank you’s and ‘we’re saved’ over and over as he held Jaskier’s hand. “Alright, take a moment to breathe, what do you need?” he asked as he looked at the farmer. 

“There’s an Archgriffin in the woods outside of town. It’s taking livestock. We tried burning it out but it didn’t work, just made the beast angrier. We have a three hundred gold reward for you,” the farmer told him. Jaskier observed him for a moment and watched as his children ran out of the house. They were all clearly thin and that made Jaskier frown. How long had they saved that three hundred gold for? 

“Listen, you clearly need that money more than I do. How about I take one hundred and fifty and the rest will be yours for you and your family, okay?” he said gently as he set his hand on the man’s shoulder.

“Bless you, Witcher, bless you,” he said, joy filling his voice as he clung to Jaskier’s hand. Jaskier couldn’t help the smile that came to his lips as he nodded. 

“Like I said, you need it more than I do. I’ll be back before you know it,” he said as he patted the man’s back. He didn’t spare Geralt a glance as he turned and began walking into the woods but he could hear the heavy footsteps behind him. 

He guessed that Geralt had decided to follow him. That made a change from Jaskier always following hima around. However, Jaskier needed to ignore him, keep his distance. He didn’t plan on letting Geralt walk over him again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologise for my disappearence! I've had a bad few days mentally and I've done nothing but hide in bed playing Animal Crossing and Pokemon Dungeon DX on my Switch. However I'm feeling better now and I hope to go back to daily uploads!

“Jaskier!” Geralt shouted, making Jaskier pause and turn to him with a blank expression. “You’re… alive,” he said softly, his face still slightly pale from before.

“Ali- You thought me dead? Oh dear, Wolf you were the one who practically wished it. Surely you would be happy if you thought me dead,” Jaskier responded as he crossed his arms over his chest as he watched him. 

“Why would I be happy that my friend is dead?” Geralt asked, frowning as he watched Jaskier. 

“Oh, we are friends now? I have been under the impression you despised my entire existence after I caused you oh so many hardships,” Jaskier stated coldly before taking out his blades. “Now, Wolf, if you excuse me I have a contract to complete,” he stated before going off into the woods, leaving Geralt standing silently in place. 

Jaskier smirked to himself as he walked. It felt good standing up to Geralt and he didn’t want to go back to being a mat for Geralt to wipe his feet all over just because it would be convenient to him. However his peace broke once more when the footsteps came back and the unmissable sound of a sword being unsheathed. 

“If it’s an Archgriffin you’ll need help,” Geralt spoke quietly, still not walking at his side. Jaskier felt that to be odd. Usually Geralt walked a few paces ahead, not behind. 

“So now you think I’m too useless to even do my job?” he asked, not turning to look at Geralt as he crouched behind a bush. “I know what I’m doing, Wolf, contrary to what you believe. Someone actually took the time to give me the skill to survive,” he said, finally looking at the other Witcher. Geralt remained silent and knelt behind a bush further from him. 

“Not what I meant,” Geralt murmured quietly. A reflective look came to his face as he looked at his sword. Jaskier frowned as he watched. The man looked thinner now he studied him, like he’d not been training as much or eating as much. He shook his head and focused on the cave in front of them. 

“They said they tried fire to scare it off but… they’re immune to fire so that would only anger it,” Jaskier murmured to himself, hearing only a grunt from Geralt. The viper rolled his eyes as he took his potion from his belt. Geralt looked at him, sadness filling his eyes as he did. Jaskier groaned and rolled his eyes. “Stop beating yourself up, I chose this life,” he stated as he downed the potion quickly. He didn’t wait for Geralt to answer before walking into the cave. 

Geralt watched as Jaskier disappeared into the darkness of the cave. Guilt ate at his chest as he looked at the sword in his hands. He’d driven him to being a Witcher. The words he said would never be taken back but he needed to prove he regretted it, that he regretted every harsh word he’d said to Jaskier. Ciri had told him off when he spoke of him, telling her all he’d said. The way Jaskier would always fire a quick witted retort made him think he had been okay with it all. Clearly he had been wrong. He needed to set things straight with him and soon, before he lost him again. He downed his own potion and went into the cave as well. 

Jaskier smirked a little, he had been doing that more frequently in Geralt’s presence it seemed. He could hear Geralt entering the cave, muttering to himself. Jaskier rolled his eyes and ducked behind a rock as he heard a screech. He felt nervous… Why did he feel nervous? He’d killed griffon’s before but now Geralt’s presence had thrown things out of balance. 

He pulled a grapeshot bomb from his belt and looked into the nest. In the centre, the griffon lay curled up and fast asleep. He lit the wick before throwing it into the cave. As he ducked behind the rock, Geralt leapt behind him too with a grunt. 

“Decided to help out?” Jaskier asked with a chuckle which earned him a silent glare from Geralt. Jaskier chuckled and dove out from behind the rock, rolling to the right of the griffon and shot a silver arrow under its wing. The beast gave a cry of pain before spinning and spitting its poison in Jaskier’s direction. Jaskier dodged it by rolling closer to the griffon and slashing at the beasts ankles with his blades. By this point, Geralt had joined the fight, directing the venom attacks in his direction as Jaskier continued his attack. 

* * *

It took the pair ten minutes to kill the beast and remove his head, both panting heavily as their potions wore off and their eyes returned to normal. Jaskier wiped his blade on the wings of the griffon while Geralt searched the cave. Neither said anything to the other, they just went about business quietly. As he made his way to the Griffon’s head, he began thinking about where he would go next. Wherever he went, it would be the opposite of Geralt. 

“We should talk,” Geralt suddenly said, breaking the silence of the cave. Jaskier rolled his eyes as he removed the Griffon’s head from its shoulders. 

“You said enough three years ago,” Jaskier stated as he tied a rope around the head and stood straight to look at Geralt. He still stood a few inches smaller than the other Witcher but he didn’t care. A small part of him liked it. 

“I…” Geralt did his usual grunt, fists clenching at his sides as he glared at the carcass. This just angered Jaskier further. 

“What? You’re sorry? Sorry for what, Wolf? What you said to me or how poorly you treated me over the two decades I thought we were friends?” Jaskier spat as he glared at him. “Sorry for always putting me down? Leaving me behind? Making me think I’m nothing to you?” he continued as he began pacing. 

“No, Jaskier… Listen,” Geralt began as he stepped closer to Jaskier, causing the younger man to turn and stare at him momentarily. 

“Actually, fuck you. I don’t want your apology,” he stated as he walked past him, bumping their shoulders together as he walked, biting his lip harshly when he heard the grunt from Geralt. “Oh and Wolf? Don’t come looking for me, I’m done with you,” he added quietly as they stood side by side. “There used to be a time when I loved you, not anymore,” he said while walking out the cave, leaving Geralt standing in silence in the empty cave. 

Jaskier walked back to the town in silence, the clouds darkening before rain began falling causing Jaskier to grunt and roll his shoulder a little. His joints never liked the rain, the damp playing havoc on them. He thought that would have gone after the trials but it remained as a reminder of his human days. He put on a smile as he approached the farmer. 

“One dead Griffon,” he said as he held the head up. “However… Please don’t wait for me to come along. If a Witcher comes and asks for the contract, please don’t risk the people’s lives waiting for me in case I never turn up,” he told him as the farmer handed him the three hundred gold. Jaskier counted it and chuckled softly, handing back one hundred and fifty. “I said keep half for your family, I only need this much,” he told him. 

“But that other Witcher that left with you,” the farmer said softly, holding the money out again. Jaskier simply shook his head and closed the man's hand back over the gold. 

“He doesn’t matter. Keep this half and feed your family,” he told him with a gentle smile. He patted the man’s shoulder before making his way to the stables where he had taken Titan. The shire horse raised his head and snorted as Jaskier approached, nuzzling his chest as a greeting. In the stall next to him, Roach raised her head too. Jaskier groaned when he heard Geralt’s footsteps and began fixing Titan’s saddle and reins. 

“You should get a room. The road isn’t safe at night,” Geralt commented as he leant against the wall. Jaskier rolled his eyes and turned to look at him. 

“That may be so but I can take care of myself, thank you,” he stated before clicking to Titan who began following him out. As he walked past Geralt, the silver haired man took hold of his wrist. 

“Stay,” Geralt said quietly. Jaskier simply looked at him, eyebrows raised. He glanced at Roach who looked at him expectantly, her ears twitching as she listened. “Please,” Geralt added. 

“By the gods, there’s a word you’ve never uttered to me before,” Jaskier said with a deep chuckle. “Alas, I am leaving. You cannot stop me, Wolf. I do not wish to stay here a moment longer. Especially when I’m not wanted. I don’t want to shovel more shit onto you, after all,” he stated, smirking as Geralt flinched. “Come on, Titan,” he said as he took hold of the reins, walking out. His heart lurched at the sad noise Roach made as he walked away but he knew he needed to do this. Otherwise he’d be Geralt’s mat all over again. 

“Then let me travel with you,” Geralt suddenly spoke, causing another groan to leave Jaskier but he sighed and turned to him. 

“You won’t give up, will you?” he asked, sighing when Geralt shook his head. “Fine. Until the next town. That’s it, then we part ways,” he stated. “My camp will be on the treeline. Have a good night, Wolf,” he stated before leaving the stables. 


	10. Chapter 10

The rain made Jaskier’s mood worse. He’d given in, allowed enough cracks in his walls to let Geralt back in and get under his skin again. Until the next town, that’s all he had to endure, no more and no less. He needed to remind himself of that. Perhaps he’d turn and go south again. Geralt surely wouldn’t follow him south. Titan snorted and nodded his head a little as he came to a sudden stop. 

“What is it?” he asked as he looked at him. “No, we’re not going back to that village,” Jaskier grunted as the horse tried to turn around and take him back. “We’re setting camp at the treeline,” he grunted as he jumped down from his saddle. “I can’t go back there, not with him. Please, just help me make a point to him,” he said softly as he patted Titan’s nose. Titan snorted but leant into the touch being offered to him. 

Unable to set a fire, Jaskier put his tent up using a Cat potion to help him see. With a sigh he rolled out his bedroll and looked at Titan. “I wish you could fit under here, boy,” he murmured before laughing as the horse squeezed himself under the thin fabric. “At least you’ll keep me warm,” he hummed as he rested against his side and began dozing off. 

Jaskier woke with a jolt in the middle of the night, lightning flashing across the skies. Of course a storm had started. He grumbled and rubbed the side of his face. Titan gave an unamused smirk as he looked to the sky. 

“Maybe we should head back to the tavern,” Jaskier murmured as he rubbed his neck. “That way you’re warm and dry,” he said gently. Titan nibbled at his sleeve before standing. “Okay, we’re doing this,” he muttered as he quickly took down his tent, a task easier said than done with the high winds. However, he managed and began walking back to the village, leaning against Titan to stop himself being blown away. Winds howled among the trees, sending shivers down Jaskier’s spine. He hated storms. The rain should have served as a warning to not go outside into the horrific weather. 

As he walked back into the stables, Roach lifted her head again. Jaskier chuckled a little and patted her neck before putting Titan into the stable next to her. Instead of going inside, he settled himself against a pile of clean hay and grunted. His leathers had stuck to his body, chafing his skin, his thighs especially. Perhaps he should go inside. He shook his head and curled up more. Going inside put him too close to Geralt. Far too close and he didn’t want Geralt having the satisfaction of him actually coming inside. 

“Night, Titan. You too Roach,” he murmured before yawning and closing his eyes, going back to sleep. 

* * *

When morning came, the winds and rain had subsided. Titan had lay down, his head resting on Jaskier to keep him warm. That’s how Jaskier woke, to Titan nibbling at his hair. He grunted a little and swatted the horse playfully. 

“M’awake,” he murmured with a chuckle as he stretched out with a yawn. He looked up at Titan who sniffed at his face before letting him stand. The sun had barely risen in the east and the village hadn’t woken yet either. The air smelled crisp after the storm and Jaskier smiled. He loved that scent. Could he sneak away before Geralt woke? He chewed on his lip before quickly saddling Titan. 

“So you came back?” Geralt’s voice suddenly spoke, making Jaskier groan and rest his forehead on the saddle. 

“Why do you care?” he asked as he began fastening everything to the saddle. Geralt frowned and started doing the same with Roach. He could tell the journey would be a long one. He glanced at his map and clenched his fist. It would take them two weeks to reach the next town. Two weeks alone with Geralt, a man that he wanted nothing more than to punch in the face, drive his blade into his chest. Anything to show him how much he’d hurt him over the years. 

Once the horses were saddled, Jaskier rode a few paces ahead. He refused to ride at the side of Geralt or behind him. He’d been behind him for too long, now Geralt got to experience what it felt like to be left in the dust. 

The first day of travel consisted of Geralt trying to make conversation and Jaskier ignoring him. The more it happened, the worse Jaskier felt. He felt guilty for not hearing Geralt out but why did he deserve his time? 

“Do you remember when we met Yennefer?” Geralt asked quietly after another long period of silence. Jaskier chewed on his lip as he thought about his response. 

“After you nearly killed me asking for some peace? Yeah, I remember quite clearly,” he spoke after a few moments. Geralt slowly came alongside him when he spoke and Jaskier allowed it. 

“I would have never forgiven myself if something happened to you at my hands,” he said as he glanced at Jaskier. His words made Jaskier groan quietly. 

“Is that the guilt of me becoming a Witcher talking or do you mean that?” he asked as he looked at Geralt. The shock that appeared on Geralt’s face made Jaskier chuckle. “What? Played this out in your mind and expected something different? Guess what, Wolf. This isn’t going to be easy. My feelings towards you are bordering on distate and dislike at this moment in time,” Jaskier spoke, a slight growl to his voice. Geralt flinched and looked back down at Roach’s neck. 

“I found Ciri,” he spoke again. They had travelled a few more hours in silence by that point and Jaskier could tell Geralt hated it. Before, the silence had been occupied by his singing, his chattering but now Jaskier had no desire to sing for Geralt and no desire to talk with him. 

“Oh did you? Bet she’s thrilled with your company. After all, I caused that disastrous part of your life if you remember,” Jaskier stated, still not looking at Geralt. That caused him to growl lowly and move Roach in front of Titan to stop Jaskier. 

“What is your problem? I am trying to apologise to you but you won’t even look at me,” Geralt stated as he glared at Jaskier. The Viper stared at Geralt, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“You want to know what my problem is? My problem is you. For two decades I had the impression we were friends. A wrong impression that became very clear to me on that bloody mountainside. You never liked me, you never would like me and it took Letho to make me realise this,” Jaskier stated as he looked at him. “Point of the matter is, there is nothing you can say to me that will allow me to forgive you, Wolf,” 

“Geralt,” he stated, looked at Jaskier. “Use my name, you know it perfectly well,” he added.   


“Oh I know it, I just don’t want to use it. Why should I stain my tongue with your name any longer? A name is used when there is respect. Between us, there is none,” Jaskier told him as he maneuvered Titan around Roach. “Therefore, I shall continue calling you Wolf and I stand by what I said. After this next town, I don’t want to see you again,” Jaskier hissed as he walked past Geralt. 

“Ciri wants to meet you,” Geralt suddenly spoke, making Jaskier freeze. “She wants to meet the man who granted me a slither of happiness in this dark world,” he spoke quietly. 

“She must want to meet the wrong person then,” Jaskier retorted. “We’re losing daylight and I don’t want to talk anymore,” he stated as Titan walked. He heard Geralt sigh and return to following him. 

* * *

As the skies began to turn from blue, to reds and then to the deep blue of night, the pair set camp. Jaskier placed his bedroll far from Geralt, closer to Titan. He refused to be close to the man. Geralt had taken to sleeping against a tree on the other side of the camp but Jaskier could feel his eyes on him as he whittled a piece of wood. Titan sniffed at the horse that he’d created and Jaskier chuckled. 

“Yes, that’s you,” he said with a soft chuckle, patting his nose before putting the start of the carving into one of his saddle bags and began to sleep. 

Geralt watched Jaskier closely. He couldn’t understand why he had been so defensive with him. He had a sour scent of guilt and the bittersweet scent of sadness mixed in. Did he want to forgive him? He couldn’t tell but he hated how far from him Jaskier had placed himself. Roach nuzzled her hose on his hand with a snort and Geralt chuckled gently. 

“Perhaps in time… I need to prove to him that he can trust me and… and I won’t harm his heart again,” he whispered as he watched Jaskier for a while longer. “If Yennefer has taught me anything… it’s that trust is like a mirror…” he hummed as he looked at the stars. “You can repair it but the cracks will always be there,” he said as he looked at Roach. “I just have to pick up the pieces that I smashed,” he stated as he turned his gaze back to Jaskier. “No matter how hard or how long that will take,” 


	11. Chapter 11

The two weeks went by slowly. Conversation between the pair had started off dry but slowly Geralt had managed to crack the walls that Jaskier had built. He had been laughing more, though his smile never reached his eyes. Geralt missed the smile that did reach his eyes. 

“Here’s the town,” Jaskier spoke as the small town came into view. He needed his armour and swords repaired so he needed to hang around for a few days. Part of him didn’t want to part from Geralt but he knew he couldn’t forgive him. He needed time, at least. Time alone without Letho, without Yennefer and most importantly without Geralt. 

“I’ll be headed for Kaer Morhen soon, winter is coming after all,” Geralt said as he dismounted Roach and looked at Jaskier. “If… you wish to winter with myself and my brothers, meet me here,” he said as he circled a town a month’s ride from where they were. “That’s my destination. I will wait there for a week,” he told him before mounting Roach again. “Goodbye, Jaskier,” 

Before Jaskier could respond, Geralt rode away down a path to his right. Jaskier gulped a little and sighed, running his fingers through his hair. 

“I swear I heard Geralt a moment ago,” a new voice spoke, catching Jaskier off guard. He spun to see another Witcher with a wolf medallion. He had a scowl to his face and a single scar over his right eye and a smaller one above it. “You’re very far north for a Viper,” he stated as he turned his attention to Jaskier. 

“I’m not the average Viper,” he stated with a small smirk, making the new wolf laugh. 

“No you’re not. You’re Jaskier, the Singing Viper,” he stated as he shifted his weight from his left foot to his right one. “Names Lambert,” he added as Jaskier got down from Titan. 

“I’m shocked you’re not trying to kill me. Letho always said you wolves hated us,” he hummed as he watched Lambert, who frowned as he set his hands on his hips. 

“We have no issue with the Vipers. Letho is dangerous. He killed many leaders here and blamed the Lodge of Sorceresses at the request of Emperor Emhyr var Emreis, just to keep the school going,” he stated. Jaskier chewed on his lip as he looked down. That information hit him like a brick, Letho never mentioned any of that. Only that many thought the school extinct. “He and Geralt have a bad history. Just keep that in mind,” Lambert told him before smirking a little. “Fancy a drink?” 

“I definitely need one,” Jaskier said with a chuckle. He needed to think a lot of things over after that revelation. The pair walked to the inn and put Titan in the stables. When they walked into the inn, the chattering stopped. Lambert chuckled and guided Jaskier to a corner table. 

“A Wolf and a Viper walk into a bar,” Lambert said with a soft laugh as he rolled his eyes. “Stop staring will ya’? We’re here for a drink just like you lot,” he grunted. Slowly the chatter began to pick up again, the attention slowly leaving them both. “This is always a crossroads town before the road to Kaer Morhen. They should be used to this,” he grumbled with a huff as two flaggons of ale were placed on the table in front of them. 

“We sound like the butt of a bad joke,” Jaskier said with a laugh as he sipped the ale, wincing at the taste and glaring at the innkeeper. 

“Get used to that, not many towns give us proper ale,” Lambert said as he quickly downed the drink. Jaskier winced when he did, soon copying his actions. “There you go. Over the tongue and down the throat,” Lambert said with a laugh. 

“That’s so gross,” Jaskier groaned as he set the flagon down. Lambert patted his back with a laugh

“Eskel hates the ale too. It’s much better at Kaer Morhen. You should join us. Vesemir would love you,” he hummed as he sat back in his chair. “Eskel would too, actually. The big softie,” he huffed. “Speaking of, he’s due here in two days. Fancy hanging around and meeting him?” he asked as he leant forward onto the table. 

“I…” Jaskier looked at his hands. “Is that a good idea?” he asked as he played with his own fingers a little.

“Geralt has spoken about you more times than I can count. Eskel is itching to meet you. I have been as well,” he told him as he set a hand on his shoulder “he had nothing but praise to say about you,” he added before standing up. “It’s getting late, we should get a room,” he said before motioning to the innkeep. 

The pair booked the room, Jaskier caving and booking the room until Eskel arrived. He had a lot to think about after his conversation with Lambert and he lay awake, staring at the ceiling of his small room, thoughts of Geralt filling his head. He regretted how he’d spoken to him after hearing about Letho. Had Letho done this to spite Geralt? Now it felt like it. Jaskier sighed and rolled onto his side to look out the window. All his anger had slowly become guilt and loneliness. 

However, Geralt had gone and Jaskier couldn’t do anything but stare at a wooden ceiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to have this done in 15-20 chapters but knowing my luck, it will be longer than that because I write far too much and I have a lot of spare time on my hands.


End file.
